


Late Night Meetups

by AdminSlayer999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminSlayer999/pseuds/AdminSlayer999
Summary: The progression of Leo and Rey, following the many hardships they face and as they come to terms with their feelings towards one another.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ×I'm new to this scene of writing, and I'm positive this work had many errors as I am not knowledgeable in writing and to be completely honest I can't be considered an adult(because of the age I'm not inclined to post). The only other experince ive had was writing lame short stories and posting on wattpad//tbh its less stressful to post there since its less "professional"? I dont know.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading

The streets were crowded and bustling with life as people seemed to walk in tandem, noone tripping. They seemed to be in a bit of a rush, the shoppers clutching to their bags like the world was ending. 

Amist the scampering was a young boy- very young, around the ripe age of 5. His basket was filled to the brim with goods, which surprisingly didnt spill out. His hair seemed to flow everywhere and his clothes were one too many sizes bigger then him. His skin was a rich olive color and held few blemishes except a few spots of freckles.

His small heart pumped with adrenalin,  
The markets never been this busy before, he thought of himself.He stopped by a fruit stand and overheard the elderly couple gossiping. Naturally he leaned in, as any unoccupied youngster would do.

'Did you hear about the ships docking'She questions, a voice that dripped venom and envy  
'They've come to land here? But why, they've only cause a ruckus among the towns people'

A ship? The young boy thought to himself as he absent mindedly plucked a tomato off the rack and took a bite, too focused on his thoughts to bother checking what he grabbed. 'I might aswell pay the docks a visit while I'm out here' he decided, smiling at what awaited.

As he neared the dock, there was less and less space to roam and soon he found himself planted against a womens uncomfortable dress. No,he thought, this wont do. He couldnt even peek over the crowd due to his lack of height.

He quickly pulled up her dress and rushed through, bumping into anyone that was in his peripheral vision. He heard a few screams from the maidens and yells followed after him from the men.

He giggled to himself thinking, why didn't I come up with this earlier, distracting him so much that he didnt even notice when he bumped into another person. His basket flew into the air on impact and the tomato fell onto the strangers shoe.A few gasps were heard from the crowd

The basket fell a few feet away and he rubbed his nose, as it too got hit in the collision. He frowned to himself, realizing that he'd have to recollect his goods.  
Once he heard a groan from the person he colldied with, he decides he should check up on them. 

Laying flat on their back was a raven haired boy, whose hair carried a lot of volume. His hair was flowing everywhere and deeply contrasted against his pale skin. His skin was milky and held little color except the slight purple of a bruise forming on there forehead and a darker tone under their eyes. They appear to be 6, evident by their lack of height. Unless they are just a really short teen, cause that would just be a disappointment. The clumsy boy felt his face heat up from embarrassment as he held out a hand for the fallen stranger.

The stranger heaved their tiny body up, giving such a hard scowl towards the kid that a few passersbys sensed the tension and left.  
"I dont need your help, you vile mutt!" He spat out with malice, the only hint of embarrassment being the fiery hot blush that ran down his cheeks and neck, prominant in his ears. He quickly sat up and brushed off the dirt on his uniform. 

His attitude changed drastically as a older man stepped out from the ship, onto the docking platform. His body tensed and his bottom lip faintly shook. Disappointment was etched into the mans face, and he tugged onto the belt buckles of his pants, glaring deeply into his soul. The boy held a painful expression as if knowing what was to come later. He quickly stood and held his hand out for the smaller man to shake. The smaller make took note of the odd display of aggression between the father(he concludes) and the son.

"Reynold Adams" he called himself, gesturing to his hand.  
Although at first he hesitated to shake the other boys hand, he proudly smiled and took the boys hands in his,giving it a firm shake.  
"Leo Vindelle" he proclaimed.


	2. Fuzzy feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of Leo following Rey around like a helpless pup, they seem to start getting along.

The sound of the rain against the roof soothed the boys as they sit lazily against the couch comfortably. The swishing of the rain tapped against the window was almost therapeutic. The only other sound was the smaller males snoring- no, not snoring more like little breaths. His chest rose and fell, the hairs on his head tickeling his arm.

Rey was being careful to not disturb the sleeping male, wanting it cherish this moment as long as he could. Its not like he wanted this to happen, but he definitely wasn't going to end it just because if he was being completely honest with himself-  
And ignored the fact that he found the sleeping male quite cute-  
He actually was enjoying himself

A loud clap of thunder rumbled through house, shaking the windows till they vibrated from the pure energy. The sleeping male stirred, making a noise of protest as his face changed into one of fear. Rey noticed this and began to rub circles into his back and Leo visibly relaxed.

.....

Leo awoke to see the male he napped on sleeping. His face looked quite calm, a broad difference from the concerned expression he wore like a wedding ring. He considered going back to sleep but decided to sneak away to fix the male a bath before he headed out. 

He readied the water and took out a set of new clothing Rey could change into(since Leo already wore baggy clothes). He glanced at the time //4:59 pm//. Rey needed it be home by 6. He walked over to the raven and squat to his level. He felt large amounts of guilt rush over him for waking him up.

"Rey" he called out soothingly, hoping to not startle the boy.  
Reys eyes flinched closed tighter and he raised his arm over his eyes.  
"What time is it" his voice asked, still abit gravely and groggy from sleeping. The bags under his eyes were still prominant, even though he actually managed to rest during his stay at Leos house. He yawned and looked at the clock, frowning.   
'I don't want to go back' Rey thought, eyes slightly watering, but he sits up anyways and searches for his shoes

Leo tugs on the sleepy mans arm simply stating,   
"I made you a bath to clean up"  
Rey half-heartedly follows Leo to the bathroom.   
As Leo lead him to the bathroom and walks him towards the tub  
"Um...The waters warm, I hope you don't mind"  
Rey began stripping and Leo makes himself comfortable on the sink counter.

The only sound thats heard is Rey slipping himself into the warm concoction of warm water and bubbles. Rey let out a long sigh, instantly reacting calmly.  
Leo noticed how Rey was still wearing a top(under shirt) and through the see through shirt he could see faint scars. He gulped and peeled his eyes off them.  
He tries to ignore them but his genuine concern overpowered his need to not be nosy.  
"Did your dad give you those?" He asks quietly  
Rey flinches in the water and look towards to white wall beside him. He pulls his legs up to his body Webb's shuffles deeper into the water.  
Sensitive topic  
'That was rude of me, so-  
He starts before he gets cut off.  
'No it's fine' Rey looks up at him and smiles weakly at him but that smile quickly breaks with a more saddened expression.  
He tries to explain himself but he violently shakes unintentionally. He bites his teeth down hard and furrows his brow. Leo quickly pushes himself off the counter, kneeling down to his shaking friend.  
A set of tremors set in and his eyes water tear up.  
Leo calms him with whispers of "Its okay" and " you dont have to tell me". He massages Reys hair and Rey leans into the touch closing his eyes and he accepts the comfort with open arms rubbing his head into his hand. "You did great" he says as he places their foreheads together.  
The room is filled with sounds of gasping and Rey happily absorbs the praise being given to him.  
After that emotional scene played out, Rey got dressed (the clothes fit him quite nicely) and they made it to his house in time.   
They exchange hugs and small promises of calling later that night  
Later that night Leo curled into a ball and blushed brightly, realizing what had just happened.  
Rey combed his hand through his hair like Leo had the night before. Rey layed sprawled against his bed, his room too hot to be thinking clearly. That was the most amount of praise he had heard in his time being alive now he couldnt stop thinking about him. His father had been quite suspicious of his actions but brushed it off, too occupied with his own life  
They both feel asleep feeling fuzzy on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, please leave constructive criticism for me to improve myself with. As I said I'm a noob so I need allot of improving to do. Hate speech isn't condoned but you have figure of speech so I will not hold it against you.


End file.
